The Adventures of Kana and Dylas (a love story)
by thegreatesper
Summary: The ultimate crossover between the two biggest horse lovers, Kana accidentally is sent to the rune factory world. Things get weird when he meets Dylas. From having 7 hours of talking about horses to trying to convince everyone the Horse God is real to making songs about horses, this is The Adventures of Kana and Dylas (a love story). Rated T because UH OH there are bad wordssss :C


INSPIRED BY THE TUMBLR BLOG "HELLYEAHHARVESTMOON" I HAVE MADE A DYLASXKANA FANFIC ENJOYYYY warning its not written seriously at all ENJOY  
-

CHAPTER ONE: NEIGH?

Kana ran out towards the town "WHERE IN THE HORSE GOD'S NAME AM I" SCREAMED KANA AS HE RAN TO THE CENTER OF THE TOWN

"OOOOOOH SHIT WHO THE FUCK R U BITCH i mean rawr" commented some big ass dragon

"HYAYAYAYYAYAAYAYAAAAA I WILL MURDER U IF U TRY 2 TOUCH THIS TOWN OK BITCH U WANNA GO HUH BITCH HUH" SCREAMED SOME CHEESY KNIGHT LOOKING GIRL

"oh shit I PRAYED TO THE HORSE GOD I WOULD LIVE IN AN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE WITH HORSES EVERYWHERE BUT IT BACKFIRED AND NOW IM IN A WORLD WITH WEIRDOS EVERYWHERE _FUK" _exclaimed Kana

"did some1 say hors god" whispered a voice

IT WAS SOME DUDE WITH LONG PURPLE AND BLACK HAIR AND SOME KIND OF TAIL N SHIT

"HORSE U KNOW ABOUT HORSE GOD TOO?" ASKED KANA

"Why yes!" exclaimed this random guy. "I'm Dylas and—WAITASECIMAJERKCRAP uh I mean UH WHAT THE DAMN R U DOIN HERE U DAMN WEIRD GET THE DAMN OUTTA MY TOWN"

"DO YOU HAVE A MOMENT TO TALK ABOUT THE HORSE GOD PLS" screeched Kana

Dylas sighed. "FIN. I will talk about the horse god to you but first I gotta deal with the annoying fucks at the dragon's place." Dylas dragged Kana (by the hand! kyaaaaaa is it 2sexy4u yet?) to the castle place or whatever

"BITCH I GOTTA HARVEST MY CROPS BEFORE I SAV DA WURLD OR WHATEVER FROM THE RUNES? OR R THE RUNES GOOD?" QUESTIONED SOME GREEN HAIRED CHICK THAT KANA SAW AS HE WALKED INTO THE CASTLE.

"Princess, you gotta calm down! I'm sure everything will be okay…" went someone

"stfu vic mignogna" muttered the princess.

"what kinda basic bitch like her is our princess I MEAN FREYA GET UR ASS OVER HERE HARVEST UR CROPS GOD DAMN GURL U HAVENT HARVESTED THEM AT ALL" SCREAMED THE DRAGON

"what the fuck is going on" said Kana.

"omfg SHUT UP EVERYONE IM TRYIN 2 FUCKIN SLEEP OK." SCREAMED SOME PURPLE HAIRED CHICK AS SHE ANGRILY PUSHED HER FACE BACK INTO HER PILLOW AND TRIED TO SLEEP AGAIN.

"omfg Dylas-senpai!" screamed the green hair girl as she saw Dylas. "you make my heart go doki doki! WHEN WILL YOU LOVE ME?"

"GO. AWAY." Growled Dylas.

":((((((" said the princess. "Oh whos this bitch" she commented as she looked at kana

"I AM KANA PERSON OF KONOHANA I HAVE PRAYED TO THE HORSE GOD THAT I WILL TRAVEL TO A WORLD OF H0RSES EVERYWHERE BUT THEN I ENDED UP GOING HERE"

"Horse god?" said some dude with long brown hair.

"Ok bro lemme introduce u to everyone, the big ass dragons name is Venti, I don't remember her full name tho, the butler dude is played by vic mignogna but we gotta call him vishnal, the purple chick is clorica, the brown hair guy is barret, im frey, welcome 2 the TOWN BRAH" explained Frey

"rawr :3" went venti

"THERE IS NO HORSE GOD BITCH THERE AINT NO GOD PERIOD." SCREAMED BARRET

"Surprise, bitch." said the Harvest Goddess as she appeared out of nowhere.

"oh shit I must be on some mega weird drugs rn" said Barret.

"get ur horse butt over here DYLAS" DEMANDED FREY. "IM DA PRINCESS U GOTTA LISTEN TO ME PLS OK"

"Princess, don't use such language!" exclaimed Vishnal

"nobody caresss I MEAN rawrrrr :3333" said venti

"o shIITTTTTT WHY DID SHE CALL U A HORSE DYLAS" DEMANDED KANA

"bc I can turn into a horse" said dylas

[SWEATS NERVOUSLY] WENT KANA

"see look at me HORSE POWERS GO" THEN DYLAS TURNED INTO A HORSE

[**HEAVY BREATHING**] WENT KANA

"neigh neigh" went dylas THEN HE GO BACK TO HUMAN

"OMFG WERE U BLESSED BY HORSE GOD TO HAV THE POWERS?" ASKED KANA

"who da fuck is da horse god?" questioned clorica.

"THE HORSE GOD IS THE TRUE GOD I FOLLOW THE RELIGION KNOWN AS HORSEOLOGY EVERYONE MUST BE ONE WITH THE HORSE GOD OK HORSE GOD IS AMAZING AND COOL AND AWESOME AND EXTREME AND HE IS AMAZINNNNNNNN" SCREAMED KANA

"rawrrrr 83333" said Venti

"DYLAS COME WITH ME I MUST SHOW U SOMETHIN" screamed kana then he ran away dragging dylas's hand (omgggg so hawtttt nosebleedssz everywherrrr)


End file.
